


Cambio de planes

by LumosTheora



Series: Compendio personal de Yuffie x Elena [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosTheora/pseuds/LumosTheora
Summary: ¿Cuál es la mejor cualidad para un plan? La adaptabilidad. Y Elena está a punto de descubrirlo. A las malas.
Relationships: Elena/Yuffie Kisaragi
Series: Compendio personal de Yuffie x Elena [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992301





	Cambio de planes

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchísimas gracias a @LadyAverno por hacerme de beta reader en este capítulo!
> 
> ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Yuffie oteó el interior de la habitación. Vio a Elena moverse dentro de la cama y supo que estaba despierta, así que entró con menos reparo.

—¿Qué tal te encuentras? —preguntó la ninja.

Elena se sorprendió al escuchar una voz familiar. Se dio la vuelta, aun cubierta con el edredón, y miró a Yuffie.

—… mejod —respondió con la nariz taponada, justo antes de toser por enésima vez.

Yuffie rió ante la respuesta mientras se acercaba a la cama.

—Es hora de comer, así que te he preparado algo. —Dejó la bandeja que llevaba en la mesita de noche al lado Elena—. Te he hecho sopa de pollo, para que te recuperes. ¡Espero que te guste!

—Y-Yuffie, no tendriad que habedte… —intentó decir, haciendo un ademán de levantarse, pero otro ataque de tos la hizo reclinarse de nuevo en la cama.

—Calma, calma —sonrió Yuffie—. Necesitas comer, ¡y no me digas que no! Vamos a ver cómo hacemos esto…

La ninja rebuscó por la habitación. Después de varios segundos de reconocimiento, se decidió por coger una almohada especialmente voluminosa que había tirada por ahí. Con ayuda de la propia Elena, consiguió sentar sobre la cama a la rubia, con su espalda apoyada contra la almohada. Acto seguido, cogió la bandeja y desplegó sus dos patas, dejándola con estabilidad frente a Elena.

—Molan mucho estas cosas —dijo Yuffie, observando con interés la bandeja portátil—. Un día de estos he de comprarme una.

—Dí, dhon baztante… ¡aghhh! ¡Yuffie, pazame lod pañuelodh, pod favod!

Yuffie obedeció, acercándose a la mesita de noche, y Elena se sonó con insistencia durante varios segundos bajo la atenta mirada de la sonriente ninja.

—¡Mucho mejor! De verdad, no soporto estar resfriada —bufó Elena.

—Ya se nota.

—… supongo que sí. —Hizo una brevísima pausa, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Oye, siento que por mi culpa no hayamos podido…

—No te disculpes —interrumpió Yuffie—. Siempre podemos ir otro día, ya te lo he dicho. Y ahora come, que está caliente.

Elena sonrió también. Yuffie estaba siendo muy atenta hoy y ella lo agradecía. Además, la comida hecha por la ninja tenía una pinta estupenda. Agarró una cucharada y se la llevó a los labios.

Estaba horrible.

No es que no fuera comestible, solo sabía mal. Sabía muy mal, de hecho.

—¿Qué tal está? —preguntó Yuffie, con una mezcla de ingenuidad y verdadera curiosidad en su cara. Elena no creía ser capaz de mentirle a esa carita tan adorable.

—… 'sta buena —dijo, desviando la mirada.

—Eso espero. Sino habré destruido tu cocina en vano.

Elena intentó obviar esas palabras y centrarse en lo desinteresada y amable que estaba siendo Yuffie. Aunque con cada cucharada tenía que esforzarse más.

Al acabar, al contrario de lo que hubiera podido imaginarse en un principio, se encontraba mejor, con más ánimos. La boca le sabía a rayos pero el resto del cuerpo ya no se sentía tan débil. No pudo sino sonreír.

—Ahora toca descansar otro poco más —declaró Yuffie, retirando la bandeja y yéndose a dejarla en la cocina.

Elena asintió, acurrucándose de nuevo en la cama, tirando el almohadón por ahí. Al cabo de un momento Yuffie regresó, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Elena la miraba expectante.

—¿Necesitas algo más?

La rubia negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Está bien. Intenta dormir un rato. Yo estaré aquí al lado si necesitas cualquier cosa.

—… vade —respondió Elena, con la nariz taponada de nuevo.

—De verdad, ojalá te resfriaras más a menudo —confesó una sonriente Yuffie, acariciando la mejilla de Elena. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente—. Mejórate.

Después se levantó, dejando la puerta un poquito entreabierta al salir.


End file.
